The Shadowhoof Legacy
by Sendar Shadowhoof
Summary: An old unicorn's experiences in Equestria. For 300 years his life has gone downhill. I posted this as one big chapter a bit ago. Here it is again, in chapter form. This is my first fan fic and I would love feedback. Anything to improve.
1. Chapter 1

300 Years Ago

_I wake up to the smell of smoke, lots of smoke. I open my eyes more and look around, that's when it hits me. The house is on fire. For a 16 year old pony this is a pretty scary situation. My father breaks my bedroom door down, "WE ARE LEAVING!" He yells at me. I leap out of bed and grab the emergency pack that he made me pack. I follow as he gallops out of the flaming house in a rush. *THOCK* A knife lodges itself inches from my face. My dad quickly ducks down behind a box and pulls out his own weapon, a katana. More knives rain down on us as I cower behind my dad. He leaps out from behind the box with a yell and charges towards the unseen attacker. I hear a softer, wetter sound and instantly know what happened. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I see my father's lifeless corpse fall to the ground with a knife past his right shoulder blade, straight into his heart. That's when it happened. I leapt from the box tearing out knives with magic as I charge towards the attacker. I start throwing the knives blindly, my attacker throws a knife in his panic before leaping to cover. I move to the left to avoid the knife, not fast enough though. The knife catches my face as it passes and slices me. A deep cut is made as the blade curves, from my left eyebrow down to about my chin in a gentle semicircle. I feel blood rush over my face as I continue to throw knives using both magic and hoof work. My attacker peeks out from behind the box and throws a knife at the only part of my body he can see, my back left hoof. The knife slices through my hoof as the razor sharp blade is covered in my blood. This does not faze me though. All I can think of is avenging the murder of my father. I pick a knife from the floor and teleport in behind this evil pony. I bring my hoof with the knife in it down on his neck, slicing all of the tendons and nerves that are necessary for survival. I awake in Canterlot hospital to find that I finally have my cutie mark._

**I toss and turn in my sleep.**

273 Years Ago

_I groan as I stretch my hoof up to my face to rub the sleep out of my eyes. It's my third day sleeping up a tree with no shelter at all. I actually don't mind that much. When I fully awake I look around at the camp and notice that the griffins are starting to pack up. I leap out of the tree 16 metres above ground and teleport mid-air. I reappear in the designated safe zone inside of our camp, right next to Celestia's tent. I rip the tent door open with magic and storm in to see Celestia staring at a map of the battle field. "Your Majesty," I begin while kneeling down, "the enemy is moving west as we speak!" Celestia looks up from the map at me and nods her thanks. I see her horn light up as she dons her armour. She doesn't fight but it raises the troop's moral to see her in armour. I open the tent door with magic once again, this time with care. She strides out and begins a speech to get the ponies ready to fight. After 3 minutes or so of her talking, I sorta blacked out, she walks towards me and whispers in my ear to meet with my new squad at 'Location Zulu'. I nod and walk towards my squad tent. My squad was out training so I quickly donned my cloak and knife belt. I glance at the map to make sure I know where to go to meet my squad. As always I already knew where it is. I step out of the tent, stretch, check my belt and cloak are secured and then, in a puff of purple smoke for effect, teleport the location. When I appear I am surprised to see my squad already waiting for me. I glance at the sun and see that I am still 5 minutes early. "Humph," Delta 5 says, "and here I thought you went on in front of us." I glare at him. We don't know each other's names, just delta designation. Lower number, more power. I glance at the team. Everypony from Delta 2 to Delta 8 is here. "O.K Delta 1, you ready?" Delta 2 my second in command asks. I drop my cloak to reveal my knives. "Let's go!" I set off at a fast trot towards the enemy camp. I keep thinking how surprised the Earth Pony Grunts are going to be when the griffons, instead of heading west to attack our camp, turn tail and runs east. I teleport far in front of the others and they all break into a full speed gallop to try and catch up. I laugh to myself as I appear behind my first victim. I place a hoof on his chin and one on the other side of his head and twist. A crack tells me I'm done with this one. I teleport away a small distance and at the same time create a magical explosion to attract attention. I sit down atop a tent and wait. Soon a group of low ranking griffons come to investigate. Delta 3 is the first to speak "Hey One, what now?" She said in a whisper. I look over at her, "Now we wait." I smiled. It's fun confusing the other Deltas. I create more magical explosions and a few fires in the general area. Griffons start coming to investigate, first a few grunts, then a small aerial squad and finally the ones I had been waiting for, the generals. I tap my team on their shoulders. "Watch." I throw a knife into a flier then leap down off then tent. I easily kill a few of the grunts then continue to pick off a few magic wielders. A massive force comes to stop me, they march in fully armed and surround me. I go to my knees as they close in and surrender. Just before they cuff me I teleport away in a puff of poison gasses. I reappear next to my fellow Delta squad. "O.K I'm bored" I say to them. "You ponies want to finish up for me?" The rest of my team smile. They all throw back cloaks to reveal weapons galore. I relax into the roof of the tent as I watch my team massacre the enemy. I return to base seconds before my team, Celestia thanks us in private and then sends us away on vacation for a week. We finish packing and walk to the train together. "Well, we can't learn each other's names here but let's make a promise," Delta 7 is a dramatic pony. "If we see each other while on vacation let's get to know each other. Deal?" The rest of the team chorus in approval._

_Many other missions like this pass. Each as secretive as the next, each with the same team. We continue and as we do we age, but age does not weary us. Every ten years Celestia herself cast an anti-aging spell on the 8 of us. The Delta Squad continues to kill the enemies of Equestria for 223 years. After a while ponies begin to notice our killings. Celestia is beseeched to help end the 'murders.'_

**My hooves lash out as if I'm kicking somepony.**

50 Years Ago

_ I relax into my hammock next to the pool, I hear little foals playing in the water. For once in my life I'm happy. "Ahem!" I look up. Next to me is an imperial guard. "Well hello sir. Do you want anything?" I smile while giving my response. I recently got my entire coat dyed and a nice holiday suit. "You wouldn't happen to know a certain Sendar Shadowhoof? He is a unicorn with a black coat. Usually hides his mane, although his tail is a very dark grey with red highlights. Have you seen anypony by that description?" The guard asks. "He is wanted by the Princess Celestia." I look at him puzzled. Why would the princess want me? "No I don't know anypony by that name. I'm sorry." The guard moves on and asks a few other ponies. I teleport up to my hotel room and throw on my cloak and knife belt. I then teleport back to the hammock and conceal my face. When I teleported I forgot to make sure I didn't get rid of the dye. Magic is confusing. Too late now though. I shadow the guard as he searches the hotel. As he searches I see imperial unicorns and pegasus also looking for me. I am forced to duck in and out of pillars and climb up the buildings to avoid the patrols. As I hide and duck around I overhear snippets of conversation about me. Mainly in the form of bets. "Betcha 5 bits he ain't gonna come peaceful like when we tell him he is under arrest for treason." Was the bet that I heard the most of. Treason? Why in Equestria would Princess Celestia want me arrested for treason? A pegasus rounds the building going a lot faster than the other ones and rams into me. As I fall I look at the uniform and realize that that pony is a Wonderbolt, one of the best fliers in all of Equestria. He spots me as I fall and instantly calls out and then makes a dive for me. I decide to have a bit of fun before I'm executed for treason. Just before he grabs me I replace my body with a lump of pony shaped stone. The Wonderbolt grabs the stone and tries to pull up, only to realize that he has been tricked. Only one problem with this Wonderbolt, he isn't the sharpest of nails. Instead of letting go and pulling up he instead decides not to let go and pull up. One problem, the rock won't let him. He plummets towards the ground, the rock flips him so now my dummy is pushing him down. He tries with all his might to get out of the way and he finally does. After he is squished into a pancake by the rock, I start to laugh at this unfortunate death. As soon as I uttered that sound I was surrounded by ponies of all kinds. All wearing the imperial armour. I decide to give in, killing a world famous flier is too much fun for one day. The guards hoof cuff me and drag me towards a pegasus drawn carriage. I continue to giggle as I think about how stupid the Wonderbolt was, he practically committed suicide._

_I am escorted into the court room with Celestia sitting at the head of a semicircular table. The guards escorted me to a spot in front of the eight seats on the table. I glance to the left and right. Everyone seated there is a head of one of the 4 pony types. There are 2 unicorns seated either side of Celestia, then 2 pegasus and finally 2 earth ponies. As I look I realize there is a missing pony, there is a seat to the left of Celestia that is empty. Luna, being trapped on the moon and all, hasn't showed. The rest of my squad is seated next to me as I check the different ponies seated. The earth ponies are ready to chase us down if we run, as are the pegasus. The unicorns though keep on casting a spell, I quickly run a scan of the area to find that no one but an Alicorn can teleport. Celestia started talking "We are here today to blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaah…" I sorta dozed off a tiny bit. When I woke we were in a closed carriage. "Morning everypony, so what was our sentence?" I look around to see my entire squad dead. In the air of the carriage I smell the familiar scent of cyanide in its gaseous form. Luckily for me I am immune to all poisons. As for my team it's a different story. That was the first time I had ever cried. After I had dried my tears I broke a side in the cage and looked out. I was past the Equestrian border, waaaay past the Equestrian border. I start the long trek back to civilization._

**I begin to weep, the tears are a welcome luxury to my life.**

25 Years Ago

_I have been living outside of the border for what seems like an eternity. In the 25 years I have been in the wilderness I have been training my magic skill. I have been running through my life and remembering every spell I have ever seen. I keep on remembering one spell, cast every ten years or so. One spell cast by Celestia, one spell that has kept me alive for 291 years. One spell, one anti-aging spell that I have just learnt. With 25 years to practice the one spell that I needed was one to keep me alive. With my training and pure instinct I can find water with ease. Food is so much easier to find when you don't care about bad grass and hay. If I got particularly hungry I would eat the grass on the floor, it didn't always agree with me though_.

**My stomach turns with remembrance.**

22 Years Ago

_I can't teleport into Equestria because of a magical barrier that Celestia and Luna set up before I was born, but I can teleport closer to the border and then sneak in. After the 28 years in the wilderness that is exactly what I decided to do. The first thing I do is pack up my tent and belongings and strap them to my back. I don't know how close I can teleport and I want to make sure that I don't get stranded outside of the border with no food or shelter. I eat and drink everything I can't carry. I wait a bit for the food to go down then start making some knives. I cut down a tree using my magic I then carve a large portion out of it and check for strength and imperfections. Once that is done and I have a decent amount of strong wood to make my knives out of I begin to work. I pick up a sharp stick in my mouth and carve a quick template some bad wood. After prying it loose I place it against the good wood and trace it. After doing that about 10 times I cut deep and pry them loose. Finally to finish them off I carve the sides down and sharpen the points so that they can actually puncture the skin of anypony I decide to stab. I teleport as close to the border at around midday and it wore me out so much that I decided to instantly set up a shelter and sleep. _

**My heads tingles as I release a bit of magic unknowingly.**

_I wake up and groan, I reach up and rub the sleep out of my eyes with my hoof. It's been a while since I've done anything so magic intensive, except for the anti-aging spell but that I have practised that so much that it's practically second nature. After a good day's sleep I continue towards Equestria. _

_I spend 3 days trekking towards the border. As I trot I hone my knife skills once more as I will most likely need to fight my way through the border. Lucky for me when your cutie mark basically means that you're an assassin, throwing a knife isn't something you forget easily. I slowly get to perfect my once godlike skill in knife throwing. By the end of the third day I feel as if I could hit any target blindfolded without using magic at all. I reach the first set of border guards just as the sun sets and I thank Celestia for the first time in many a year. As I continue through the border patrols I realize how little Celestia knows of the land outside of her domain, the only ponies manning the outposts were earth pony recruits. It took all of my ability just to stay alive out there but the way in is guarded by the weakest ponies that were ever allowed to join the imperial guard. I had half a mind to teach the old hag Celestia a lesson. I had half a mind to kill everypony manning that forsaken outpost. I stopped myself though, even though they were under manned and in no position that mattered they would still give a monthly report. If no report came in Celestia may grow suspicious of my whereabouts and I cannot risk that. I sneak through the first couple of encampments then come across an opportunity I can't let pass by. In the 4__th__ outpost lies a weapon storage area. One that is filled with armour and swords and spears. I don't care about those things though, what I do care about is the fact there is one of the Delta Squad's old weapon stashes there. I get to work on finding the spot in the cliff face that we hid the equipment. To avoid being caught I steal some unicorn grunt armour and start learning patrol routes, names and timetables. After I have all of those memorized I set out scouring the cliff face with a combination of magic and hoof work. I finally find the spot and stock up on knives, rope, cloaks, food rations, and, most importantly, make up. I put on a disguise and sneak out of the camp. I begin another trek towards Equestria and, ultimately, Canterlot Castle. _


	2. Chapter 2

Present

I gasp awake. I groan and rub the sleep out of my eyes with my hoof. Thank god it was only another dream. I move the leaves around me, I love sleeping in trees, only ones that are a massive library though. *Creak* I hear the door open "Hurry everypony set up the decorations!" I grab the emergency pack from under the bed and throw the sheets back into place. I tighten the straps of my pack grab my newly crafted knives. I get as low as I can and creep towards the ledge to see what is happening. Nearly everypony in Ponyville is in the main living area of the library. They are all at work setting up streamers and decorations at the order of a pink pony. I shudder at the colour and happiness of the entire ordeal. I used to like parties, and then I went to one hosted by Celestia.

21 Years Ago

_I broke through the border a bit under a year ago. As soon as I did I forgot about sneaking around and went shopping. I sold weapons and armour I had stolen and bought a tailored fancy suit from a small town pony named Rarity. Dressed in my brand new suit I set out to explore the changes that have happened to Canterlot in the past 50 years. The ponies in Canterlot are always head down and pushing past everypony to get where they want to. Then again that didn't surprise me, Canterlot has always been like that. The city has hanged more than the people. Once there was only small houses and stalls on the side of the road. Now there are castle like houses and boutiques of the same size. As my stay lengthens I find out about the Grand Galloping Galore._

Present

I finish cleaning up behind myself before anypony notices. I then teleport out of the library. I know everypony in Ponyville and that one was Pinkie Pie. By the decorations that the ponies were setting up I could tell it was a welcome party. If the party was set in the library that means somepony was moving in. If somepony is moving into the library that means I can't stay there. I sigh after I realize that this means the end of my chances of having another good night's sleep. I climb up to the roof of the library and bury myself in leaves. Once I'm completely hidden I settle down to finish my sleep.

21 Years Ago (Continued)

_Anyone who gets invited to the Galore gets to meet the princess. This will be my best opportunity to either start a new life or get my revenge. I freshen up my suit in the local dry cleaners and start searching Canterlot for ponies that have an invite. I find an old war buddy who is living in Canterlot. He is my best chance of getting a ticket. I teleport to his house and politely knock. He opens the door a small amount and asks who it is. "Is this the residence of the former pony ops trainer, Sergeant Loud Mouth?" I use his old nickname as I can't remember his real name. "Do I know you? I don't know any unicorns that are as young as you but know my nickname. You're not Shadowhoof's boy are you? I don't think he has a son." I grin at him thinking that I'm my own son. I explain to him that I am in fact Sendar Shadowhoof and that I need his spare ticket to the Galore. It takes a while but old Loud Mouth believes me in the end. He and I both have close to perfect memory. That's one of the reasons we got into pony ops. He happily gives up his +1 ticket after I explain everything. I am glad that I found somepony so understanding. I hire us a pegasus pulled carriage to take us to Canterlot Castle. I had a few spare bits after selling off some luxuries I didn't need. We reach Canterlot Castle a bit late to the celebration. Lucky for me Celestia is still greeting other late guests. We walk through the front entrance and flash the guard our tickets. He nods us through and we walk towards Celestia. _

Present

I wake up with a start as a cyan pegasus flies close overhead clearing every cloud in the sky. I start a mental timer and watch as Rainbow Dash clears the sky. In 10 seconds flat, and my mental timer is accurate to a millisecond, she clears the sky. Rainbow flies over to the bridge and talks to a purple unicorn. I look closer and see three things. First thing I see is a baby dragon sitting on her back. Second thing I notice is a check list of thing to do for the Summer Sun Celebration, with a royal seal on it. Last thing I see is that she is new to Ponyville. If she is new that means the party is for her. If the party is for her than she is moving into the library. I sigh and lean back into the leaves. It was a bad idea. I fall through the top of the tree and crash through the roof of the library. Luckily for me it was all leaves so nopony heard me. I fell down and was just about to hit the floor when I teleported out. I landed on the bed with no injury except a few scratches and some tree sap stains. I brush myself off and trot down the stair case. I throw some decorations around and look like I'm actually doing something. I avoid Pinkie Pie as I walk around. Just as I'm about to walk out the door I spot a book. A book that I wrote actually. A book that should be in a locked box inside the Canterlot library. Not some small town tree. I open the door with magic as I reach up and grab the book with my hoofs. As soon as I have a firm hold on the book I pull it off the shelf and roll backwards out onto the road. I spot the new pony walking towards me so I quickly teleport to the roof, avoiding the hole. I get down as low as I can for the second time that day. I creep towards the edge of the hole and peer through the foliage. I take a look and see nopony is missing, except the new one. Once that thought runs through my mind the lights go out.

21 Years Ago

_We reach Celestia and she greats the sergeant then asks about me. He starts but I put my hoof in his mouth. He looks confused and I shake my head at him then motion for him to continue on without me. The sergeant walks up the stairs and begins to socialize with different oldies. I look to Celestia and nod towards the back entrance to the gardens. "So my little pony what can I do for you?" I chuckle at her either not realizing or faking not realizing. "Well I want to know if you remember anything about the old war days. You see I read an old book and it had something about assassins in it. I was hoping you could enlighten me." This time it's Celestia's turn to smile. "I know it's you Sendar. I never could forget a good soldier."_

_"Well thank you. I never was a soldier though."_

_"Yes I know. Let's just use that term for now. Deal?"_

_"Deal." We talk for about half an hour. Mostly about how Equestria used to be 300 years ago. I even heard a bit about Luna. She told me to read 'The Mare In The Moon.' To that I simply relied I had. After we had talked for a bit more I decided to bring up my question. I carefully explained how I wanted to be given a new life somewhere. The next part surprised me. As soon as the words left my lips 20 imperial guards stormed in and surrounded me. Celestia nodded and turned her back to leave. I growled at what she had just done to me. I threw back my suit to reveal my knives and get to work carving some ponies. By the end of my work I quickly look around. My suit is on a bush and not covered in blood. That's a good start at least. I wipe my knives down and put my suit on. Now that I know Celestia isn't on m… I take a look around to see Celestia. She watched me slaughter her troops. I draw a knife once more. "And here I was thinking you would be useless." She laughs. Celestia is a bit insane. I ask her why she tested me and she replies quite nicely. "To see if you still had it in you to protect a small town." She hands me a map and points out a new town called Ponyville. "I want you to go there and protect it. Secretly" I sigh. 'Secretly' means no salary and no fun. Well this bloodbath just ruined parties for me._


	3. Chapter 3

Present

The purple pony walks in and talks to the dragon a bit. "SURPRISE!" Everypony in the room leaps up and throws streamers as the lights switch on. Pinkie Pie bounces over to the new pony and starts talking. I try to eavesdrop but the noise of the party stops me. I wait for night so that Twilight is asleep, I learned that much at least, and sneak into the library. I search the book shelves. I find 7 pony ops manuals, 6 of them written by me. More things a small town shouldn't have. Unfortunately after Celestia tried to kill me three times in one day I don't report to anyone before. I shake my head and wonder why I missed 7 books. Before my arrival I checked through the books for any good reading material that I could read during my stay in Ponyville. I shake the thought from my mind up take the books off their shelves. The sound that I make stirs the dragon, who is sleeping in a basket by Twilights bed. He mutters something about Rarity under his breath. I grin and make my way out the front door and up onto the roof. Once there I read for a bit and then decide to take a midnight nap. Not often I get to sleep at night.

21 Years Ago

_I walk out the door with Celestia discussing the terms and services of my new life. As we round a bend in Canterlot Castle we walk past a section of the library. "One more thing," Celestia says "You must write at least 12 books on combat," I nod and agree with that. 12 books is going to be easy, I could fill 12 books just with hoof to hoof combat. We round another corner and Celestia points me into a room. "Through there is writing utensils and everything else you may need while writing. Have fun!" She then pushes me through the door and locks it behind me. I shrug. I could get out easy but I decide maybe a year writing and living a luxurious life wouldn't be so bad. I take a look at the menu. Everything on it is military rations. I sigh. My horn glows as I focus on teleporting to a great pub I know. Just as I'm about to teleport something stops me. I run a scan and discover that I can't use any magic, except levitation, in the room. I sigh again. I sit down at the desk and begin writing my first combat manual. After a year, or so, of writing I finish my 13__th__ manual. The first 12 are going to Celestia, the 13__th__ is for me. The last manual is more like a list of my memories. On top of the spells I made up it contains a fictional version of the war. Most is based on the truth, though not much is believable. I knock on the locked door and call out that I'm finished. A slot opens up and a guard tells me to put the books through it. I put 12 through and keep the 13__th__. The guard thanks me and then says goodbye. Just as I start wondering why the room starts being flooded with neurotoxin. I sigh._

Present

I wake up just before the sun rises. I always get up early no matter what. I hop down from the tree and raid the first few houses I come across for food. I only raid them if the occupants are still fast asleep though. I then trot over to Sweet Apple Acres and pick some apples off the trees. Best apples in Equestria, and considering I'm 316 I should know. I grab the rest of the food that I want and start searching for a place to cook. I wonder past a few houses and peer inside. The first few houses I pass have ponies in bed. So I had to skip them and continue trotting down the path. One of the houses that I looked through had a pony in the kitchen drinking coffee after she had just woken up. I sigh as I continue to walk through the streets looking for an empty house. Unfortunately most of the houses in Ponyville are usually occupied. I finally come across a house that has a pony moving out. I sneak in and start pulling out cutlery and chopping boards. I cut all the veg and shove it into a sandwich. I start making a pie. I grab some dough and start to mash it up. Just as I'm about to cut some apples an imperial guard rushes into the room.

21 Years Ago

_After the cloud clears the door slowly opens. I hit the floor and act as if I'm dead. A colt dressed up in oversized imperial armour walks through. "I ran a check on you before deciding to help. I know you're immune to every poison." I push myself up onto my hooves. I'm at a disadvantage as far as height goes. I'm not a midget but I am on the small side. This pony was on the large side, for his age, but I still stood a head maybe 2 above him. "And why should I trust you exactly? Celestia has tried to kill me twice. Maybe I should kill you now." The colt shied away from me. I stood on my tip toes and leaned closer to him. I peered into his eyes and he pulled back even further. "Okay you seem too scared to be able to do anything to me. Lead the way." He walks out the door while glancing back at my menacing, black figure. As we leave the once secure writing room I see 3 dead guards round a corner. I tap my new friend on the shoulder. "Your doing?" He nodes and continues walking with his head down. I'm starting to like this colt more and more. He leads me straight into the armoury where a shiny knife set and a cloak are waiting. I check them with magic to see if it's a trap. It surprises me to see that it isn't. I throw the gear on and follow the colt out. "So why are you helping me again?" He just ignores me and continues walking through the castle. I begin liking this colt even more. After a while of walking through the castle's corridors he finally breaks the silence. "My Great-Grandmother was in your team. She was..." I put my hoof into his mouth. "I don't want to know what happened to my squad. I just want to know if any are alive. Can you tell me that kid?" He nods and motions towards the end of the corridor. "Once we are out I'll tell you everything." I nod back at him and continue down the hall. This time I let him go behind me. I trust him enough to not backstab me now that I know he is related to Delta 3._

Present

I drop down to my hunches and prepare to kill the guard. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Careful there Shadowhoof, it's me from 20 years ago. Remember I saved your life back then. Come on for Celestia's sake." I grin at that last line. Mostly I just get pissed when someone says that but this time it's a friend saying it. "Well well well. Come to help me out or do you just want congratulations." I grin at the once young pony now standing before me in the guard captain's armour. After chatting for a bit and inspecting the armour for all it's worth we get on the subject of siblings. "Well," he starts talking, "I actually have a sibling here in Ponyville. I'm not going to visit, I don't want to stop her studies. What about you? You must have family somewhere." I sigh. I seem to do that a lot when I am with other ponies. Maybe it's a habit to show how much I hate my life. It doesn't really matter though. "Well when I was 16 my house burnt down. That killed everypony in my family but me and my father. He then died later when he was hit with a knife. Oh but I do have a cousin who lives as a hermit past the Equestrian border, at least I think we're related." That seems to break the tension because we both chuckle at that. My one and only friend then leaves Ponyville in a pegasus drawn cart. I sigh once more, maybe it isn't only when people are around. I eat my sandwich and finish making the pie. I garb the pie and teleport it to the roof of the library so it can cool. I hear the door creak, at first I think it's my friend returning but even he would have announced himself by now. I slip a hoof up to my knife belt and spin around. What I see before me shocks me.

21 Years Ago

_We continue through corridors and past some more outposts. I keep glancing left and right expecting a guard to pop up out of nowhere. Whereas the colt just keeps on walking. "So now where is everypony? Surely there should be guards everywhere." The young pony looks at me and laughs. "Yeah if Celestia was here. Only the guards that are needed are here at the moment. The only reason others are ever here is if Celestia is." I nod my understanding. I then start searching the building with magic. It's the first time I had been to the castle in 30 years. When the trial was held over our 'treason.' I finish scanning and mentally study the building, inside and out. "Hey, you okay back there?!" I snap out of the spell and realise that while I was casting it I had stood still. "Yeah fine. Was just running a scan on this place!" I call back to him. I mentally run through the corridors once more before catching up to the white unicorn. I tell him that we should stop off at the kitchen before leaving and he agrees. He leads me through the halls towards the kitchen. As we walk we pass the time by chatting. I talk about my childhood and how I got my cutie mark. He tells me everything about Canterlot and all of Equestria. By the time we reach the kitchen I am completely filled in on what has happened in the last couple dozen years. I pack supplies while my friend Shining just eats a quick meal. After we're done we trot through the castle and head out the front door. 7 guards await us. I turn to Shining to boast about how easy it's going to be and he isn't there. I sigh. Doesn't really matter. I draw a knife and test its point. I nearly slice my hoof off when one of the guards make me jump. "Sir we are at your service. We are here to escort you out." Shining Armour now reappears next to me. He looks like a foal in a cake shop. I laugh and ask him why they want to help me as well. "Well this is the new Delta team. They wanted to say farewell to the last original alive." I laugh long and hard. "Trust me kiddo I'm going to live longer than you are. I'm already almost 300." This time we all laugh. I quickly check the pony's equipment and ask them about their skills. They all seem like they deserve a spot on Delta Squad. We make a quick pace out of the castle grounds. Outside there is a lot more guards so I stood in between the eight of them whenever we passed somepony. As we run the new team fills me in on everything that has happened in Equestria. They then fill me in on their plan to hide me right under Celestia's nose._


	4. Chapter 4

Present

Standing in the door way is another Sendar Shadowhoof. My training stops this from fazing me. I have seen much worse than this. I pick up the nearest thing to me and throw it full force at the imposter. Now the first thing at hoof happened to be a still hot platter in which I baked the pie. It rams full on into his face and I grin. The tray slowly slides off the imposters face to leave me shocked. The tray didn't hit him it stopped millimetres away from his face. I crouch down on to my hunches and throw myself at the pony. He easily side steps and rams his elbow down into my spine as I go flying past. "Damn" I mutter to myself, "This pony is good." I push myself up and leap to the back of the room. Time to try this a different way. I draw 2 of knives that I always keep on my and switch to a backhoofed grip on both of them. I slowly approach the pony and he just stands there. I stop, and then launch into a full on attack with the knives. He easily doges them, I start swinging more and more wildly. This is bad. He starts leading my attacks away from my defence position. Tactics of Mistake, I wrote a bit on that so I know what will happen next. As I continue attacking he keeps on parrying with his bare hoofs. Just as my defence is completely open he throws a punch straight at my stomach. I smile as he just fell for my trap. Just before his hoof makes contact I slide away and slash at his foreleg. He moves quickly and only a small cut appears. I breathe heavily. The imposter just examines his hoof and then returns to combat stance. I sigh. I have been beaten by a pony. Finally my death has come. I return to combat stance after my breathing has slowed down. I take a good look at him. He looks exactly like me, except one thing is off. One thing that is there has now changed. I can't put my hoof on it though. I take a look at his flank and notice that his cutie mark has changed. Instead of mine he is now a blank flank, an old nickname I used to get. I smile and sigh. So it's not a pony I'm fighting. Although whatever I'm fighting has some great fighting skills and a good control of magic. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and return to combat stance. I run a magical scan of his body. The disguise isn't made of magic, it's more like a chameleon suit. I also notice that its entire body is bathed in a great deal of protection magic. My smile widens. I cast a bolt of heavy disruption magic at it before running in. This would usually leave a target fazed and nearly unable to stand but in this case it only broke the only thing allowing him to get the better of me. The imposter realizes this and throws the spell back up. Only problem for him the spell takes a while to cast and leaves his back unprotected. I teleport with no noise or effect and reappear behind him. I ram my knife down into his back left hoof and as he cripples in pain run my knife across his face. The disguise falters then collapses completely. A black, bug-like creature sits before me. With scars that now match mine. I wind the binding of my left hoof and sit down near this… thing. It looks at me with tears of pain in its green eyes. I laugh at how much pain it's in. Attack me without full on offensive magic? I was playing with it the entire time. I lift my deformed back hoof up and inspect it. It hasn't acted up lately so I was wondering in what condition it was. The hoof looks better than the imposters, but that's about all I can say. Living the easy life in Ponyville has done wonders for it.

21 Years ago

_I stretch after a long train journey inside of a packing crate. I check my hoof and replace the now blood soaked bandage. All of this sneaking around after a year has made my hoof act up. Lucky for me the Delta doctor just said rest would fix it. Living in a small town will help it tremendously then. I leave the cargo carriage of the train and walk to the tree house the squad said was unoccupied. Living in a tree house sounded like a child's game, until they explained the size of it. A library in a tree, who in Equestria would have thought of that? I follow the directions on the map. Avoiding everypony I see. I reach the tree house and make myself at home._

Present

I wake up with a start in the middle of the night. I gasp in pain as I roll over. I guess living here hasn't done wonders for my hoof. I look down to see some of the leaves where I was sleeping have turned red. I roll over and reach into my saddle bag and pull out my 13th manual to pass the time. I flip through some of the pages that I have memorized and reach a part that I basically wrote in my sleep. I can't even remember writing it. "Nightmare Moon" my title read. I roll my shoulders to loosen them and prop myself up a bit and start reading, ignoring the throbbing pain from my hoof. I continue to read when I get to a bit I had forgotten about completely. "Nightmare Moon shall return to Equestria when the stars and moon are aligned 1000 years after her imprisonment. This alignment is not enough though, a small magical nudge of sorts is required to complete the summoning." I hum to myself for a bit while contemplating this. 1000 years from her imprisonment is today, I glance to the sky, and the stars will align in about 10 minutes. I know I wrote it but is it true? I sigh. "Might as well give this a shot. Nothing can go bad that hasn't already happened to me." I shrug and start preparing a spell to summon Nightmare Moon. I remember that whatever emotion or feeling you use to cast the spell Nightmare Moon will have. So I put as much hate for Celestia and Equestria as I can into the spell. I fell the magical pressure building up in my horn and get ready to cast the spell. I watch the skies and see a glimmer as the starts align. "Now or never!" I release the spell in a pure wave of darkness and hatred for Equestria towards the moon. "All I have to do is find out where this celebration is."

I leap down from my bed up in the leaves and walk towards the town hall. I reach the town hall and walk in, pushing past a few ponies in the process. I look up to where the mayor is standing, I feel a dark pressure rising. "Fillies and gentlecoats blah blah blaaah blah. Blah blah blah blah Princess Celestia!" Rarity pulls back on a rope and two curtains move aside. A gasp ripples through the crowd as they see the empty space where Celestia should have been standing. Smiles spreads across my lips, maybe today I will get lucky and have things go my way for once.


	5. Chapter 5

I trot out of town hall and look up at the night sky. A smile spreads across my face, a beautiful night sky to couple with a beautiful new reign. Light on my hooves I trot around town and finally settle down back on the library roof. I stare at the stars, another beauty. A wave of sleepiness washes over me as the side effects of the spell finally settle in. Training has usually kept side effects of spells away for days, but this spell had taken a toll. Another wave hits me, this time of nausea. A swap breath seems to calm my stomach and I lean my head into the lenses and try to sleep. The darkness seems to penetrate my eyelids. "Damn it. It's to dark to sleep!" I push myself onto my hooves and get ready to talk a stroll through Ponyville. A purple flicker run into the library and I sigh. The new unicorn is going to try and ruin everything. That is something that cannot be allowed to happen. I stop to listen to what is going on before I gallop off to delay them. The Elements of Harmony will never be used again, I saw what three of the six can do during the Griffin Wars. I shudder to think of what all six will do when focused on one pony. As I gallop towards the Everfree ponies turn their heads towards my shadowy figure. A cloak shrouds my face and by the way ponies stare after my figure I swear that at least one knows what I am going to do. Breaking through the first tree line I look for something I can do to delay or stop them completely. Tree branches are moved aside by magic or my face as I rush towards my first delay. My horn glow the same colour of the now eternal night making the only indication that I am casting a spell all but invisible. I feel the rocks an earth move under my feet as I loosen the ground around me. A small slip to start off. Hearing voices in the distance I race off to create a second delay. I hear screams behind me and smile, knowing that they've fallen into my trap makes it slightly more worthwhile. My joy distracts me and I run face first into a tree. Groaning I prop myself onto my flank. A Manticore looks me down and I stare up at it before standing up. It growls and my eyebrow is raised. "If your going to do that at least try to sound mean." I reach up to my face and pluck a splinter from the cut down my face. "Hold your paw up." I grab the creature in magic an spin it around so the pad in the bottom of its feet are visible. A massive roar echoes through the trees a I ram the but of wood into the Manticore's foot. No smile spreads across my face as I continue towards where the Elements ate stored. Celestia shouldn't have trusted me with this secret. A heavy fog shrouds my vision as I walk deeper. Casting a bolt of air through the dog seems to yield no effect. My horn starts to glow as I focus on moving every particle of fog out of the forest. I cast the spell and open my eyes only to UBS I still can't see. "Magic fog."

A voice echoes from behind the shroud "Right you are young pony."

"Young? Come on Nightmare Moon! I'm easily three hundred." There is a pause after my reply back to the mist.

"Three hundred?" The voice seems unsure. "Well your experience won't help you in retrieving the Harmony Stones!"

"Oh... The group behind me is doing that. I'm actually stopping them." The fog wavers and disappears to reveal an old bridge. I cross and cut the rope from the other side then continue walking. "That will do me. You should throw in some more ways to stop them." Greeted by nothing but silence I walk towards the temple hoping that those six ponies that came into the Everfree are already dead, or at least to injured to continue.

Hiding in the shadows, cowl pulled over my face and horn, I wait. The 6 ponies run in after surpassing all of my obstacles. Silently I swear to myself as I watch Nightmare Moon whisk the elements, as well as twilight, away to the other tower. I teleport away to the same tower that Nightmare Moon just went to. A cloud of smoke appears around me as I finish the spell, blinding Twilight for just long enough so that I can find a new hiding spot. Ducking in behind the pillar I look upon the scene before me. I sigh, the rare magical power emanating off of Twilight is enough for her to be a perfect ten. She exceeds Celestia with raw power but not in skill. I just hope that Nightmare Moon is wary.


End file.
